Kokoro Connect
Giới thiệu Kokoro Connect (ココロコネクト) là 1 serie light novel được viết bởi Sadanatsu Anda với sự minh họa của Shiromizakan.Dịch theo bản tiếng anh http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Kokoro_Connect Cốt truyện Những câu chuyện liên quan đến năm học sinh trung học, Yaegashi Taichi, Nagase Iori, Inaba Himeko, Aoki Yoshifumi và Kiriyama Yui, là tất cả những người thành viên của Câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu văn hóa. Một ngày, họ bắt đầu trải qua một hiện tượng trong đó họ trao đổi ngẫu nhiên các cơ quan với nhau. Năm người bạn phải đối mặt với nhiều hiện tượng khác nhau ở ý tưởng bất chợt của một thực thể bí ẩn được gọi là «Heartseed», tình bạn của họ bị thử thách. Giải thưởng Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!) 2011 *14th place in Best Novel Series, Anda Sadanatsu Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!) 2012 *12th place in Best Novel Series, Anda Sadanatsu *8th place in Best Illustrator, Shiromizakana *6th place in Best Female Character, Himeko Inaba Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!) 2013 *15th place in Best Novel Series, Anda Sadanatsu *4th place in Best Illustrator, Shiromizakana *3rd place in Best Female Character, Himeko Inaba Cập nhật tiến độ và đăng kí dịch Click vào link để đăng kí và theo dõi tiến độ. Phản hồi Lịch sử *21/4/2014:Teaser khởi động. *24/5/2014:Hoàn thành tập 1. Danh sách các tập 'Tập 1 - Hito Random (Những người bị chọn ngẫu nhiên) (Toàn Bộ)' *Minh họa *Chương 1 - Khi chúng tôi nhận ra, nó đã bắt đầu *Chương 2 - 'Thứ đó' bắt đầu bằng 'v' *Chương 3 - Cái gã 'nhăn nhở' thích thú *Chương 4 - Tuần để thúc đẩy những mối quan hệ và kich nổ những quả bom *Chương 5 - Đòn phản công của những kẻ đóng thế *Chương 6 - Cú đá tầm thấp là thốn nhất *Chương 7 - Kết thúc và điểm khởi đầu mới *Chương 8 - Cô ấy sinh ra đã thế *Chương 9 - Lời tỏ tình và cái chết cận kề *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 2 - Kizu Random (Random Wounds)' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1 - Can't Stop It, Can't Stop It, Can't Stop It! *Chương 2 - By the Time We Realized It, It Had Already Begun (II) *Chương 3 - Have Our Usual Lives Changed? *Chương 4 - The Collapse and Detachment of Their Bonds *Chương 5 - Working Together to Help the Collapsed *Chương 6 - Found Out by Accident *Chương 7 - Hiking Turned Out to Be a Battlefield *Chương 8 - To Act Out What Has Been Said *Epilogue - Inaba Himeko Strikes Back *Lời bạt Nhân sự nhóm dịch Translators: *Mysakuradying *Tuyển Editors: *Tuyển Illustrations Editors: *Tuyển Tổng quan series *Kokoro Connect Hito Random -ココロコネクト ヒトランダム (January 30, 2010) ISBN 978-4-04-726290-4 *Kokoro Connect Kizu Random - ココロコネクト キズランダム(May 29, 2010) ISBN 978-4-04-726537-0 *Kokoro Connect Kako Random - ココロコネクト カコランダム(September 30, 2010) ISBN 978-4-04-726775-6 *Kokoro Connect Michi Random - ココロコネクト ミチランダム(January 29, 2011) ISBN 978-4-04-727030-5 *Kokoro Connect Clip Time - ココロコネクト クリップタイム(May 30, 2011) ISBN 978-4-04-727280-4 *Kokoro Connect Nise Random - ココロコネクト ニセランダム(October 29, 2011) ISBN 978-4-04-727585-0 *Kokoro Connect Yume Random - ココロコネクト ユメランダム(February 29, 2012) ISBN 978-4-04-727839-4 *Kokoro Connect Step Time - ココロコネクト ステップタイム (June 30, 2012) ISBN 978-4-04-728122-6 *Kokoro Connect Asu Random(I) - ココロコネクト アスランダム上 (September 29, 2012) ISBN 978-4-04-728350-3 *Kokoro Connect Asu Random(II) - ココロコネクト アスランダム下 (March 30, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-728736-5 *Kokoro Connect Precious Time - ココロコネクト　プレシャスタイム　(September 30, 2013) ISBN 978-4-04-729150-8 Category:Kokoro Connect